


Another Congratulation

by Reigneur



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reigneur/pseuds/Reigneur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the unforeseen and unexpected at a young woman's graduation party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Congratulation

 

 

   The party had been wonderful, astonishing, and awe-inspiring in quality, so as to take one's breath away. The party still is in that way, a source of laughter and conversation for all. All seemingly except for one. A woman by the name of Lauren. She should be happy and indulge in the company set before her. Clink her wine glass to doting friends and luxuriate herself in contentment. After all, the party is for her. She is the honoree.

   The motive of the party was to congratulate her on her big accomplishment. Her achievement, act, deed, exploit, performance, attainment, effort, move, and coup of graduating. She's moving on and aspires conquering the feat of becoming London's top sports medicine doctors. Every person here is excited for her, encouraging to the fact that she is an accomplished woman. But everything is a facade. Instead, if the woman looks the part, she could be falsely labeled as being an accomplished woman. If you are speaking of her background domestically and aesthetically, she is.

 

But what of her emotional standpoint? How does Dr. Lauren Goings feel as of now?

 

Her person is seething with the essence of jealously and envy.

 

   School, being such a key factor to graduating, had consumed all points of her personal life. Vanquishing the relationships with her friends she longed for and unsatisfying her thirst for sentimentality. That made her inaccurately suited as the poster woman for the truly accomplished woman.

Lauren was without love.

   As her dark eyes roamed the room, gazing sadly at her company, her hostility was obscured with pure jealousy. The seldom indulged sentimentality was flittering all across the room linked arm and arm with everyone except for her. Her demeanor caused her guests to leave her to herself at the end of the grey sofa. Occupying themselves with one another. Laughing as an audience and devoting their attention to two very special party attendees.

Benedict and Olivia with all of their actor bullshit. Mostly, the Doctor's jealousy was aimed to them.

Right on cue after everyone save for Lauren burst into a fit of giggles, Olivia spoke, hitting her boyfriend, playfully on his back, "Benedict, stop. Now you are telling the bad parts." Her words purporting the audience to laugh again.

Olivia and Lauren were roommates when they were in college together before Lauren transferred and changed her major. The two keep in touch religiously until filming or studying consumed their separate schedules. They both reconnected a year and a half ago when Lauren ran over a man riding a motorcycle as she backed out of a parking space causing him to be committed to a hospital with a broken arm. The man happened to be her friend's boyfriend, Benedict Cumberbatch.

"Okay, okay. But I do believe that the person that this party is being held for is losing some of the attention." Benedict said with a wave in Lauren's direction. She put her head down bashfully.

 

Some? More like all. But it was her own doing. No one likes to speak with an able bodied mute.

 

The party guests instantly flipped their heads to scrutinize her position on the couch.

These are her friends. When did the flow of the conversation go from the siting of increased meniscus tears upon American football players to what Benedict and Olivia thought about Beyonce's new album? As she mused this, she realized that they had yet to answer that question.

 

"Earth to Doctor Goings." Benedict said looking at her expectantly. Running a hand through his hair.

 

Oh. Jokes now. Wonderful. Laughter filled the small space once again.

 

It wasn't even the fact that they were together that made Lauren angry, it was the fact that when Liv sat in Benedict's lap every couple soon followed leaving Lauren with no lap to sit on. Left alone. Like the loner baby she is.

 

That made her want to hit him with a car again.

 

"Paging the Doc." Benedict says making the partygoers turned audience laugh again. Except , in a bit of shame, he doesn't laugh with them. She notices and begins to part her lips to say something but is interrupted with another roar of laughter. Benedict looked at her with an apologizing face. He knew how this made her feel. Like the kid being picked on at the playground. At his look, she looked away and clenched her jaw.

 

"Fuck all at the moment," she says lowly. There was no question to answer so why should she speak?

 

The party should end now before this gets anymore embarrassing.

 

"Yawn, Goings, just yawn. Show them how acting is truly is done." The little nagging voice in her brain spits.

After the crowd calms down a bit she stretches her arms toward the sky and releases a sighing breath.

"Well guys....." She says creating a sense of ethereal like quiet amongst the place, "I'm sorry that I'm being a bad honoree but," she stops to bat her eyes for a pinch of dramatic effect, "I really must retire to my chambers. I am extremely tired. But seeing as all you are here I should be a good person and stay up." At these words the women in the group practically coo. "For now I am unemployed and must find a practice or start my own. Who knows such possibilities. I'll need plenty of energy for all of that."

Olivia's eyes become sympathetic before molding into playfulness.

 

"And you are absolutely right. Thanks for telling us to get the fuck out nicely." said Olivia.

 

And with that Lauren is reminded of why God has blessed her with such a good friend.

Olivia, sweet, lovely.... Olivia.

 

After a bunch of laughs and hugs mostly every one was out Lauren's home. Liv walked one of her friends out and only Benedict remained. He helped clean up the space mess of the kitchen. Together, Benedict and Lauren were washing dishes following the 'you wash I dry' method soundlessly until Ben broke the silence.

 

"Lauren?"

 

She hummed.

 

"I...I just wanted to," he cleared his throat, "congratulate you and apologize."

 

"For?" She said not looking into his eyes.

 

"Uh. I. I just," he stopped washing the dishes and stuck his fist into the water. His mind roamed back to when she was still in school and she was so anxious to get her dissertation back that she resorted to alcohol. Getting maddeningly intoxicated and showing up at his door step at three in the morning, begging for him to take her to bed. Kissing down his throat and moaning his name before passing out.

 

The moment only left him confused, Liv completely asleep, and Lauren to lose all memory of expressing her secret desires for the man she hit with her car.

 

She craned her head to the side expectant of his reply, "For taking my attention?"

 

"No." He said breathing heavily from the memories of that night. His groin twitched when he thought of her sweet breath against his ear. He was initially against the whole idea of ever sleeping with her but, now seeing her, being alone with her, and enjoying the company she offered him, he wanted nothing more. Now, his heart longed for her as well. Even though he was with Liv, they weren't in the best place. He was working more often and so was she. They'd even broken up earlier that year in hope of making their lives better but they found their ways back to each other after filming was over and the cameras were away. They'd done that repeatedly. Each of them coming to Lauren separately for help with their relationship. And she did what she thought was best.... Pushed them back together.

 

He pulled his hands from the water along with a plate and tilted his wrist to her person. She tried to accept it, after a tug later she turned her body toward him and looked him in the eyes.

 

"Ben?" She said after he didn't remove his hands. He gently placed the plate down and, as did she, hypnotized by his stare. Golden brown vs. Galaxy blue. He ran his fingers up her shoulder leaving a wet trail of water before reaching her neck, she lost herself in Benedict's sincere, earnest eyes. A hand crept around the back of her neck and pulled her head down with gentle yet firm pressure.

 

Their lips touched lightly, almost chastely, it practically couldn't be defined as a true kiss. Only soft flesh pressed against each other before opening automatically, just barely, a thin line, and when their tongues touched for the first time, Benedict felt a tingling sensation that started there and spread throughout his whole body. He moaned unconsciously and opened his mouth a little further. He suckled on Lauren's lower lip and lured her in, lured her tongue, invited her to explore, to taste, to caress. And when Lauren didn't succumb to the temptation, he stopped to speak in a low voice.

 

"You have to kiss me back, I won't forgive myself if you don't."

 

After the last word was free from his lips Lauren crowded her tongue in between Benedict's lips, probing, looting, plundering, stealing his breath and making his knees go weak. She moaned freely, forgetting her inhibition and morality as he told her everything she needed to know in that one kiss.

 

"Tell me you want me. I need to hear it." He said kneading her waist and running his other hand through her hair. She placed her hands on his chest to push him away.

 

She exhaled shakily, "I want you Benedict."

 

He breathed harshly, hands gasping for her touch again. He leaned in again but she pushed him away, breathless and confused. Doing the only logical thing to breach her mind...

She slapped him...

 

Confusion, soap, and all.

 


End file.
